¡Sí, señor!
by Boone-spn
Summary: John/Dean/Sam. Trío militar.


Tútulo: ¡Sí, señor!  
Autora: Boone  
Pairing: Dean/Sam/John  
Rate: NC-18.  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no obtengo beneficio económico alguno por esto.

*Aclaración/Resumen: Es un trío de wincest vertical, porno y sin argumento.

**¡Sí, Señor! **

-¡Al suelo, soldado! –gritó una voz a mi espalda, retorciéndome el brazo y haciéndome sisear por el dolor. Miré a Sam, que estaba atado a la cama, y me relamí. Hice lo que me ordenaban, me tumbé en el suelo. Entonces noté una bota apoyándose en mi culo. Una gran, negra y dura bota militar sobre mis nalgas, pisándome y sometiéndome- ¿Va a obedecer, soldado? -preguntó con voz autoritaria, haciendo que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza y mi polla diera un respingo bajo mis pantalones.

-Sí... –afirmé con convencimiento. Pero sus manos agarraron mi corto pelo y me hicieron levantar la cabeza para mirarle. Sus ojos reflejaban deseo, puro y duro.

-¿Sí qué, Soldado? –me preguntó, fingiendo enfado por mi error.

-¡Sí, señor! –grité con convencimiento, pero mi voz me traicionó, ruda y grave. Él lo notó y sonrió con malicia.

-Tendré que castigarle. No está bien desear a un superior, soldado. Pueden acusarle y enviarle a un consejo de guerra... –dijo, soltándome y ordenándome que me levantara. Miré a Sam y recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada, parándome en el notable bulto de sus pantalones. Me mordí los labios deseando poder verlo, tocarlo y lamerlo.- Contra la pared... ¡Vamos! –me empujó contra la pared y pegó su cuerpo a mi espalda rozándose contra mi trasero.

Me ponía muy caliente oírle gritar órdenes con la voz ronca, me gusta que interprete el papel de militar al mando, que nos haga todas esas cosas... que nos pervierta y sodomice de ese modo, que nos desee de forma tan poco paternalista. Me gusta porque yo le deseo de la misma manera y me muero por tenerlo dentro una y otra vez.

-Señor... Ahh... –gimió Sam atado en la cama. Se moría de ganas por participar, no podía verlo pero lo sabía. _Pronto hermanito... muy pronto..._ John se separó de mí, dejándome jadeando y con la boca prácticamente pegada a la pared del motel.

Acabábamos de volver de un caso en el que habíamos tenido que investigar una venganza de un fantasma en un cuartel militar y, al volver, Sam se había lanzado encima de mí dispuesto a follarme, pero papá quería participar también. Entonces fue cuando empezó todo este juego sexual... papá era el sargento y nosotros los soldados... Nuestra misión: satisfacer sus órdenes.

Me giré y vi a Sam atado retorciéndose bajo las manos expertas de nuestro sargento, que le levantaba la camiseta para poder tocar esos abdominales tan firmes. Se me hizo la boca agua al ver a Sam pidiéndole más cuando comenzó a pellizcarle los pezones y a morderle.

-No... Soldado... usted ha desobedecido. Merece su castigo por desacato: mirar pero no tocar. Cuando yo lo crea oportuno le desataré –sentenció con voz severa y se levantó, dejando a Sam más excitado que antes y suplicando por un poco más de placer. Me removí inquieto viendo cómo se acercaba a mí, con pasos seguros, arrinconándome contra la pared.

Jadeé al sentir su erección en mi cadera y me moví para dejar mi entrepierna contra la suya y así rozar nuestras erecciones, pero al ver mi intención se apartó, dejándome con más ganas que antes y gimiendo lastimeramente por no haber obtenido lo que deseaba. Me tomó la cara con ambas manos y me metió la lengua en la boca, degustándome y recorriéndome con ella, luchando contra la mía, dominándome. Notaba su barba raspándome... Jadeé, separándome por la falta de aire antes de volver a besarle otra vez.

-¡Arrodíllate! –pidió con la voz ronca mientras pasaba su mano por encima de su pantalón. Se giró un poco para quedar de lado a Sam y que éste pudiera ver todo lo que iba a ocurrir. Qué cruel... me encantó... Hice lo que me ordenaban y me arrodille, sumiso y dispuesto a satisfacer a mi sargento. Me agarró de la nuca y acercó mi cara a su paquete. Sentí su erección dura contra mi mejilla y gemí. No podía esperar a tenerla en mi boca.

Posé mis labios encima de la tela y la acaricié, haciéndole temblar y gruñir. Mordisquee, lamí y presioné su erección por encima de la tela esperando la siguiente orden. Apoyé mi mejilla de nuevo y me rocé como un gato mirando a Sam jadear atado a la cama. Mi sargento me agarró la cara con una mano para que le mirara y me ordenó que se la chupara. Sonreí y dije "Sí, señor" dócilmente mientras bajaba la cremallera, revelando lo que se escondía tras el bóxer. Mi boca se cerró sobre el hueso de la cadera y succioné con fuerza, arrancando gruñidos de la garganta de John.

De un tirón le dejé los pantalones, deleitándome ante lo que tenía delante: su polla dura esperando mi boca. ¡El muy pervertido no llevaba ropa interior! Sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar y, en cuanto besé la punta, comenzaron a llenar la habitación. Lamí su erección de arriba abajo, masturbándolo con la mano mientras mis labios se encargaban de besar la punta y lamer la pequeña hendidura. Levanté la cabeza y miré a mi padre que se mordía los labios... tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Para... –gimió, estremeciéndose cuando me la metí entera en la boca y succioné con fuerza. A pesar de saber que no me habría detenido si hubiese seguido hasta hacerle correrse, obedecí, de eso se trataba.- Desate al soldado de la cama, pero átele las muñecas y colóquelo a cuatro patas sobre el suelo.

Asentí... No podía hablar, estaba demasiado excitado, se me nublaba la vista y tenía los sentidos colapsados. Me acerqué a Sam paseando mis manos por sus caderas y subiendo hasta sus muñecas. Desaté las recias cuerdas escuchando sus suspiros cada vez que lo rozaba. Giré la cara hacia John y lo vi sentado en el suelo mirándonos fijamente, masturbándose mientras gruñía y se mordía los labios.

-Sammy... mira a papá... –le susurré al oído, estirándome encima suyo, rozando nuestras erecciones y besándonos, rozando nuestras lenguas, enredándolas._ ¡Oh, Dios!_... Fue delicioso... por fin algo de atención. Tuve que contenerme para no bajarle los pantalones de un tirón y follármelo contra el colchón como un animal. Metí mi mano bajo sus pantalones y rocé su polla, húmeda y durísima.

-Soldado, póngalo a cuatro patas en el suelo. –Ordenó el sargento. Lo miré, sorprendido por el tono necesitado de su voz. Pantalones por los tobillos, piernas abiertas y una mano moviéndose vertiginosamente sobre su polla. Embestí contra Sam, que gimió sorprendido, tratando de aliviar mi excitación al haber visto semejante imagen.

Le agarré de la cuerda que se enredaba en sus muñecas y lo lancé al suelo. Gruñó al caer de costado, maldiciendo por que había sido demasiado bruto. "Castíguelo". Casi me corro al escuchar esa orden: castigar a Sam... como yo quisiera... Le desaté los pantalones y se los bajé hasta las rodillas, poniéndolo a cuatro patas.

-Fóllame ya, Dean... –suplicó Sam, moviendo las caderas cuando empecé a bajar el bóxer. Quería hacerlo, de verdad, pero antes pretendía hacerle sufrir un poco... Cuando tuve su culo delante sin ninguna prenda que lo cubriera, posé mi mano encima y golpeé una nalga con fuerza. Sam gritó. Yo, en cambio, me mordí el labio al ver el color rojizo de la piel en la zona golpeada. Di un beso encima y volví a golpearla de nuevo.

Varios golpes más tarde, Sam lloriqueaba, gimiendo y rogando que me lo follara de una vez. Miré a mi padre: temblaba y gemía fuerte. Subió y bajó la mano varias veces más antes de correrse, decorando su vientre con semen... Quise lanzarme sobre él y lamerlo, pero un ruego por parte de Sam me devolvió a la realidad. Recorrí las nalgas con ambas manos, acariciando y apretando, para después separarlas y hundir mi lengua en esa estrecha cavidad. Mi hermano tiró las caderas atrás, haciéndome saber que quería que lo hiciera más profundo y así lo hice, le penetré con la lengua, moviéndola alrededor de la entrada, humedeciéndola.

Cuando mis pantalones cayeron hasta mis rodillas e iba a penetrarle, unas manos me agarraron por detrás y me hicieron ponerme a cuatro patas.

-Voy a follarte, soldado –me susurró, apoyando su cuerpo sobre el mío y presionando mi entrada con su polla. Sam se giró y me miró con lujuria, poniéndose de rodillas delante de mí y acercándome las caderas a la cara. Maldito pervertido me ha tocado por hermano. Besé los huesos de las caderas, jadeando al notar otra vez esa presión en el culo. ¡El muy hijo de puta no pensaba prepararme!

Me preparé para gritar, pero, gracias a Dios, metió dos dedos. Me removí excitado notando esos dedos moverse dentro y gemí, mientras mi mano agarraba la polla de Sam y comenzaba a acariciarla con lentitud. No duró mucho porque, mientras me penetraba con los dedos, se rozaba descaradamente contra mi pierna.

-¡Oh, sí! –gemí al notar como su miembro volvía a ejercer esa enloquecedora presión y comenzaba a entrar. Apoyé la mano en el suelo y Sam se quejó, pero me tomó de la cara con las manos y me hizo abrir la boca para meter su polla. _Pervertido..._

Comencé a dar cortos lametones mientras el sargento me castigaba con duras y fuertes embestidas, dejándome temblando y al borde del orgasmo. Me agarró con fuerza de las caderas, haciéndome gruñir y, pegando su pecho a mi espalda, tras levantar la camiseta hasta mis hombros, comenzó a lamer la fina capa de sudor que me cubría, jadeando y resoplando. Ese ritmo lento y rudo era torturador. Sam, no satisfecho con lo que estaba haciendo, me tomó de la nuca y comenzó a embestir contra mi boca, desesperado por correrse de una vez.

-Joder... ¡Dean!... –gritó cuando comencé a succionar fuerte y sin parar, lamiéndole la punta y volviendo a chupar.

Estaba extasiado, esa es la palabra, completamente borracho de tanto placer. Mi padre follándome descarada y rudamente y mi hermano embistiendo contra mi boca con un ritmo cada vez más rápido. No es de extrañar que no durásemos ni dos minutos más. Sam se corrió en mi boca y se tiró al suelo jadeando y temblando. Guardaré su imagen en mi mente para toda la eternidad: los pantalones y el bóxer por las rodillas, las botas todavía puestas, la camiseta descolocada y sudada y el pelo completamente despeinado. Me lamí los labios notando como un hilo de semen chorreaba por la comisura hasta la barbilla, goteando.

John, por el contrario, recrudeció las embestidas, rozando mi próstata y haciéndome ver las estrellas. Sinceramente, me encanta cómo me lo hace... duro y profundo, llevándome al límite para al final besarme la nuca. Entonces es cuando acelera el ritmo hasta que me corro estremeciéndome y gritando, con la vista nublada y lloriqueando; y así fue exactamente como pasó. Me corrí y espere a que él lo hiciera, pero él no se corrió, sino que salió de mí con una lentitud que me hico suspirar al notarlo todavía duro, y se acercó al "Soldado Sam" para comenzar a masturbarlo.

Me senté en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama y me quité la molesta camiseta, que se me pegaba al cuerpo. Miré a John, prácticamente encima de Sam, rozándose y masturbándolo... Mi hermano no paraba de gemir, volvía a tener una erección y me miraba con fuego en los ojos, pura lujuria... Lo miré fijamente mientras John lo acercaba a mí. Sam puso sus manos atadas en el borde de la cama detrás de mi cabeza, dejándome su entrepierna a escasos centímetros por encima de la cabeza, y se abrió de piernas para que John terminara de quitarle las botas y los pantalones. Un vez estuvo desnudo, exceptuando la camiseta, miré hacia arriba para ver como mi sargento lo preparaba. ¡¡Joder!! ¡¡Si parecía que estuviera viendo una película porno con zoom!!

Le metía tres dedos, girado y abriendo, enterrándolos en él para luego sacarlos, una y otra vez, sin parar... Me llevé la mano a la erección que estaba creciendo de nuevo entre mis piernas. Me estremecí y comencé a acariciarme al ritmo de los dedos del sargento enterrándose en el culo del soldado, que gemía y se contorsionaba. Me acerqué un poco y repartí besos y algunos lametones por el interior de los muslos, notando cómo Sam se estremecía.

-¿Quieres que te folle, soldado? -preguntó John sacando los dedos y rozando su polla contra la entrada de Sam.

-Sí... ¡Oh, sí!... -gimió excitado- ¡Sí, señor! -gritó doblando ligeramente las rodillas y arqueando la espalda. El sargento se colocó en la entrada y empujó con fuerza para entrar. Gemí al ver eso tan cerca... La polla dura de John abriéndose paso en Sam con pequeñas pero fuertes embestidas. Dejé de tocarme, no quería correrme enseguida sin haberme follado a alguno de los dos...

Me dedique a mirar cómo John lo penetraba, jadeándole en la oreja y lamiéndole el cuello, ambos sudados, jadeantes, gimiendo y follando como locos. Era una fantasía hecha realidad... pero aún faltaba un pequeño aporte por mi parte. Me relamí y salí de allí debajo, colocándome a la espalda de John y poniendo mis manos en sus nalgas, masajeándolas para hacerle ronronear.

-¿Qué está haciendo, soldado? -preguntó entre jadeos, dejando escapar un suave ronroneo como respuesta a mis caricias.

-¿No es evidente, sargento? –pregunté, acariciando la entrada con mi polla. Gimió e hizo arrodillarse a Sam, para luego hacerlo él. Les imité y colé un dedo en la entrada, moviéndolo para dilatarlo.- Quiero follarte... quiero follarme a mi sargento... -Él no habló, sólo se separó de piernas todo lo que le dejaron los pantalones y gruñó penetrando a Sam más duro.

Saqué un dedo y me lamí los labios. Esta oportunidad la iba a aprovechar muy bien... Separé las nalgas con las manos y lamí la entrada haciendo círculos alrededor. Nunca se lo había hecho a él, más que nada porque normalmente él me follaba a mí mientras yo se lo hacía a Sam... pero esta vez se lo iba a hacer tan bien que luego me suplicaría que me lo follara de nuevo. Los gemidos no tardaron en salir, encendiéndome y convirtiéndome en puro instinto. Presioné con la lengua, que intentaba colarse dentro, juguetona.

Sam gemía sin control porque el sargento se lo estaba haciendo más profundo, y eso lo hacía enloquecer. _Música para mis oídos..._

Colé la punta dentro y la moví, tratando de dilatarlo también con dos dedos. Los metía y los sacaba despacio, tanteando, mientras mi lengua se dedicaba a mojar la entrada. John se estremeció y gimoteó cuando saqué los dedos y volví a meter la lengua. Estaba a punto de correrse. Me coloqué y empujé un poco, metiendo la punta de mi polla y gruñendo... era incluso más estrecho que Sam... _¡Que delicia!_

Enseguida me acoplé a su ritmo, arremetiendo a un ritmo rápido, penetrándole profundo tratando de rozar su próstata. Segundos más tarde, un gemido potente salió de su garganta indicándome que iba por buen camino. Seguí arremetiendo fuerte y golpeando esa zona, haciendo que gimiera más fuerte. Sam se sumó también a los resoplidos y jadeos y pronto los tres estábamos a punto. Apreté los brazos con fuerza alrededor de su cintura, pegándome a él y temblando.

-¡Aaahhh!... Nnggg... -No duré ni dos embestidas más: me corrí dentro, mordiéndole la espalda y dejando rojizas marcas de dientes sobre su piel perlada de sudor. Jadeé, pegando mi frente a su espalda e intentando relajar mi respiración sin salir aún de él. Noté como seguía moviéndose contra Sam, penetrándolo a un ritmo errático y desesperado.

Sam gritó y se tensó, corriéndose y apretando a papá, que al notar los músculos de Sam contrayéndose se dejó caer sobre él corriéndose, entre temblores y ruidosos gruñidos. Salí de su interior suspirando y me dejé caer en la cama. Sam me imitó y se estiró sobre mí jadeando. Lo desaté y se frotó las muñecas doloridas, marcadas por la cuerda.

John estaba estirado en el suelo con la mirada perdida y el pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez.

-Sargento... –lo llamé en voz baja. Se levantó tambaleándose y se dejó caer sobre nosotros, besándonos y acariciándonos.

-Tenemos que repetirlo... –jadeó, riendo contra mi cuello.

-¡Sí, señor! –gritamos ambos a la vez, estallando en carcajadas.

**FIN**


End file.
